Through Innocent Eyes
by Rend
Summary: View Cloud and Tifa's relationship through the eyes of their three month old son, and see the world from a day in his life. CloudxTifa pairing. OneShot


I do not own final fantasy 7 any of it's characters or references, they all belong to Square-Enix.

This is a one-shot idea that came to my mind, it's basically watching the world through Cloud and Tifa's three month old son as well as his parents relationship, it's set right before Dirge of Cerberus.

Through Innocent Eyes

My eyelids don't want to open but yet I can't keep them close, I want to sleep a little bit more but then I hear her voice, she's telling me to wake up, I can't stay asleep anymore. I open my eyes and see her happily smiling down at me. Her beautiful red eyes filled with joy, I can't see a single trace of sadness behind them. My mommy happily bends down and picks me up from my crib holding me ever so gently in her soft arms. I like it when my mommy holds me, but at the same time I'm a little confused it's usually daddy who wakes me up in the morning.

"You're finally up Skye," She says to me.

Skye, that's what my mommy and daddy and brother and sister call me, apparently they think it's a nice name but I think it's strange. My tummy is rumbling, I feel hungry, I immediately start to cry because of my discomfort.

"Are you hungry Skye?" Mommy asks me.

"Here Tifa I brought his bottle," I hear one of my favorite voices.

The way mommy is holding me I can shift my head to look from side to side, I quickly turn to the voice and I see him he has the same colour eyes and hair as me but much more hair and they reach up to the sky. Mommy calls him Cloud and he's my daddy. I try to make as much noise as I can and extend my small hands to reach him. I don't know why mommy and daddy are bigger than me, they're like giants, but my big brother and sister are also bigger than me but smaller than mommy and daddy.

"I think he want's you to hold him Cloud," Mommy says and hands me to him.

Daddy smiles at mommy, "That's because he's three quarters mine Tif, and a quarter yours," He said while trying to hold back a laugh.

Mommy seems upset from what daddy says, but instantly starts laughing afterwards, I don't understand if's she's upset why is she laughing, daddy then puts the nipple of my bottle near my mouth, I immediately start to drink it. I didn't know while I was drinking my bottle my daddy moved closer to my mommy. He put me down back in my crib, I know what's going to happen. I look up and see my daddy kissing my mommy. I don't know why my daddy kisses my mommy so much, and I don't know why my mommy lets him kiss her so much. Finally I see them separate. They both look down at me, I'm lying on my back in my crib drinking my bottle. I see my mommy and daddy smiling down at me.

"Cloud don't you have a few deliveries to make today?" Mommy asks daddy.

"I can cancel them, they're not really important," Daddy replied.

Mommy sighs, "Well at least take Denzel and Marlene to school, I've already prepared their lunches, and they're downstairs."

I hear mommy say my big brother and big sister name, she says something about school, I want to know what that is. Is it a place? Is my big brother and sister going there? Why are they going there? I immediately make some noise, I don't like it, I think it's a bad idea.

By now I've finished my bottle and mommy picks me up, I stop making noise, for some reason I feel so calm when she picks me up.

"Alright I'll go drop them," Daddy replies.

Mommy and daddy walk out of their room, my crib is in their room but there's this big thing that acts like a wall that blocks us off, mommy calls it a divider. We walk to my big brother and sister room. I see them walking toward me, they're both carry some sort of bag on their backs. Mommy lowers me a bit so that my big brother kisses me on my forehead. I extend my hands up to him, I want to go play now and my brother and I play a lot.

"I'm sorry Skye, but the new school term just started and Marlene and I have to go to school now, but we'll play with you when we get back," Big brother tells me. I have a hard time understanding what he's saying but I guess he has to go somewhere.

My big sister also comes and kisses me on my forehead.

"Alright guys, your lunch is downstairs, let's go," Daddy said.

Mommy lifts me back up and daddy kisses me on my cheek. I feel sad that everyone's going but I know they'll be back, I still don't understand why they have to go. Why is this school so important? Mommy walks downstairs with Daddy and my brother and sister. I see them take up something, but I don't know what it is, mommy places me in my play pen, that's what she calls it, it's this big thing, will all my toys and a soft cushiony floor. I am sitting, I don't know why I can't stand like everyone else. Is something wrong with me? I see mommy kiss my brother and sister on their foreheads and give them a hug before they walk out the door. I can see my mommy looks sad. My daddy is standing behind my mommy, mommy immediately turns around to find him standing there, I see my daddy hug mommy and starts kissing her again. I don't know why my mommy let's my daddy kiss her so much.

Daddy walks out the door but not before kissing mommy again. He goes out, then I hear something, I don't know what it is but it's loud I could see my mommy sigh, she seems sadder than before. Is it because my daddy isn't home?

She walked over to me and picks me up. I see her smile, she doesn't look sad again, and that makes me happy, I felt sad just now watching mommy, but now she's smiling at me like was when I got up.

"I guess I've got to change your diaper Skye," Mommy says.

After changing me we return to the room with my play pen. She sits on a large black seat, it looks really comfortable and three more people could sit alongside my mommy. She places my on her lap and starts to bounce me up and down. I instantly start laughing, I like this feeling. Then a familiar sound interrupts us. I know that sound, it goes off right before someone comes to visit.

"Hey Tifa, we're here so how about letting us see Skye already!" I hear a voice say, I know that voice, I heard it already.

"Oh great Yuffie's here," Mommy says rolling her eyes, "I guess that means everyone's here." She turns to be, lifts me up and places me back in my play pen.

I could see as she walks out the room and to the entrance. She unlocks the door and I see several familiar people enter. I recognize them they come to visit every week. The big, big, big one is uncle Barret, the girl is aunty Yuffie, the one that looks like an old man is Uncle Cid, that's what mommy tells me, but he looks more like Grandpa Cid instead. Then there's this other one who frightens me, mommy calls him Vincent and finally there's this funny looking mister called Nanaki but mommy says I can call him uncle Red, he doesn't look like everyone else and has red fur, and an extra hand that's on fire.

"Hey guys," mommy says greeting them.

"Hey where's the little one?" Cid asks.

"He's in the living room, inside his play pen," She replies.

Everyone begins to walk towards me.

"So Tifa," aunty Yuffie says addressing mommy, "I still can't believe you gave birth three months ago."

I don't understand what aunt Yuffie is saying, I feel someone picking me up, I look to see its uncle Vincent, he's now holding me in his arms.

"What do mean Yuffie?" Mommy asks.

"You look exactly the same as you always did," Yuffie replies.

"She's right," Uncle Vincent adds, "No one would ever guess you gave birth."

Suddenly I realize some birth, that's what mommy and daddy said how I came to be with them. But I wonder how does birth work? They didn't explain it to me.

"So have you considered my offer yet?" Aunty Yuffie asks mommy.

"Yuffie how many times will you ask that question?" Mommy asks her, "You'll always get the same answer."

"What question?" Someone says entering the door.

Mommy instantly turns around and I look also I know the owner of that voice, its daddy. Daddy walks up to mommy and kisses her again.

"Oh Geez, do you two always have to do that so often," Yuffie says, finally someone agrees with me, daddy kisses mommy to much.

"Yuffie please don't tell me, you want Skye to go to Wutai?" Daddy asks her.

Are they talking about me? Are going somewhere?

"For that last time the answer is no, we're not going to have him grow up to be some uber-ninja," Daddy says before exhaling a sigh.

"You two still don't get it, look at him, he looks like a mini-Cloud and since he's both your offspring he'll have both your genes, he could become the most badass ninja ever," Yuffie pleas with them.

"No Yuffie and that's final," Mommy says.

"That's right Yuffie, ain't no nephew of mine running off to become some hot-headed ninja like you," Uncle Barret says.

I have no idea what they're talking about.

"Yeah Yuffie just drop it, I don't like that idea either," Uncle Cid adds.

Daddy walks towards Uncle Vincent and pats me on my head, "Yuffie's right about one thing, he does look like a mini you Cloud."

"So Tifa, when are you opening back the bar?" Uncle Cid asks.

"Actually we're not planning to open it back up," Mommy answers.

Honestly I don't know what they're talking about.

"What?" Uncle Cid sounds surprised.

"We talked about it and we're not fond of the idea of raising Skye while running a bar," Daddy interjected.

"That's understandable, I would have done the same thing," Uncle Vincent agrees with daddy.

I beginning to get uncomfortable being constantly held, so I try to wiggle free, mommy and daddy are still talking with their friends but soon notice my discomfort and place me back in my play pen. Uncle Red walks over and looks down at me.

"I got a present for you kid," He says.

He then takes something out of his pouch that he has slung around his neck and tosses it to mommy.

"Red is that the white…" Mommy sounds surprised and is cut off by uncle Red.

"Take it, Mr. Dolphin found it about two weeks ago, I figure Skye should have it," Red says.

I see mommy holding a small white ball, it's kinda glowing, I've never seen anything like it before.

Everyone stayed like that the whole day talking with one another, mommy and daddy was sitting on a similar black seat from before but this one could only hold two people, and daddy had his hands around mommy. Occasionally someone would pick me up, but if it wasn't mommy or daddy I'd get uncomfortable quickly and they'd either put me back in my play pen or give me to mommy or daddy.

Uncle Barret left early to go pick up my big brother and sister, I felt sad I didn't see them whole day. I fell asleep a few times during the day when daddy gave me my bottle.

It was now night time and everyone had left. Mommy had gone to tuck in Denzel and Marlene. Daddy had put me back in my crib, he was smiling down at me. I could only look up into his crystal blue eyes, I had seen myself in the mirror a few times, and we had the same matching eyes. Daddy was smiling down at me.

"Thank you Skye, for being born and bringing us together," Daddy said to me.

I don't understand what my daddy was saying but he sounded sincere. He leant forward and kissed me on my forehead. I was feeling tired and could barely keep my eyes open. Then I saw mommy, she came up and kissed me on my forehead. She then turned to daddy who kissed her, they both turned back to me

"Goodnight Skye Strife," they said together.

I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

-Fin

---------------------

There I hope you enjoyed it, I came up with this idea when I was wondering where Red was during all of Dirge, so my friend told me he was babysitting Cloud and Tifa's child so that what he was doing while the WRO was attacking Deepground he was babysitting Skye that why we didn't see him.

Well what do you think of my one-shot? Kinda sappy huh? This idea just came to my mind and I had to write it. I hope that some of you enjoyed reading it...give me some feedback and let me know.

"To endanger the life of my child, is the same as endangering all of creation, I will not allow it."- Rend


End file.
